The Two Pooka's
by FluffyWordBender
Summary: Aster always through he was the only Pooka left. But there's a certain Winter spirit who haven't told his true form. He had it it, with the help from The Man In The Moon of course. And there's this school for Sprites or whatever they are to learn stuff and control. Cry's well masked, as always, Pewds is Pewds, Ken is Ken. Pitch can be nice...?
1. Jack's A What?

Aster thought he was the only Pooka left, but he didn't know there was a certain Pooka annoying him all the time, but the Pooka had been transformed into a human, he had the energy like a Pooka, Hair/fur of a Pooka, and all of his senses, even though they weren't as sharp as they used to be.

"Bunny!" Jack Frost half yelled, as he jumped Aster. Aster tried to get away, but Jack had frozen himself to his chest, so they were face to face.

"what's gotting into ya?" Aster asked, Trying to get the other away, only to whimper at the small pain, his fur getting pulled at when he tried to move away from the other.

"Spring~" Jack said, as his eyes turned somewhat rabbit-ish. His body got bigger and more fur-ish.

"Jack?" Aster said, confused as hell.

"Y'know, Mate,I love you." Jack said, kissing the other on the nose.

"YOU WHAT?!" Aster yelled, suddenly he had to carry Jack, holding his lower back, Jack's legs around his hip.

"Love you~ And y'know… You aren't the only Pooka here~" Jack got more fur, bigger body, He was a white Pooka.

"Frostbite…" Aster said, half surprised, 1/3 happy and 1/3 angry at the other Pooka. They couldn't move away from each other, since Jack had frozen their chest's together. They both leaned in, knowing they both liked, or rather was Mated to the other person. They rubbed their noses together, Jack could soon enough feel something hard poking his tail, since he still had his legs around Aster's hip.

"How about we move _this_ to a more private place?" Jack asked, voice and eyes filled with lust.

"We're taking this too quick. We haven't even done anything else that annoying each other." Aster said, trying his best to get his boner down.

"But we both know that we are _Mates_, and your body says something else than 'lets wait'" Jack could also feel his own length grown, poking them both.

"Yeah I know that. But can we wai- oh fuck! You're tight!" Aster's body had betrayed himself while he had talked, his body had thrusted himself inside the other spirit. Jack gave out a long and loud moan in pain. He'd been unprepared, both in mind and body. His body tensed up at the sudden pain.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Aster said, reading himself to thrust again.

"Just hold still! Or pull out and prepare first!" Jack was ready to cry. So Aster pulled out slowly. Walked to his room, still holding the frozen-to-his-chest Jack.

"Okay this might hurt on both of us…" Aster said, taking some hot water on some cloth. "Mostly you, sorry" He took he warmth cloth between them, unmelting them.

"Wayyy to hot!" Jack said, trying desperately to get away, and he did get away, while he ripped some fur off of them both.

"Ow!" Aster said as he got some fur ripped off. Now a handful of fur on his chest were missing.

"S-sorry, paniced." Jack said, kissing Aster's nose. Jack didn't notice, but one of Aster's paws had sneaked down to his ass, and the other held a small bottle of lube.

"It's okay now." He opened the bottle with a half-loud pop, and Jack's eyes became white. "You ready?" The elder one of them asked, Jack only nodded, preparing his mind. Aster got lube on his paw, and let one finger inside the tight coldness. Jack's eyes snapped shut. Trying to ignore the pain. Few moments later Aster began moving his finger in and out, trying to stretch and find a certain spot. Jack's moans filled the room, his moans were a mix between pain and pleasure. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open, his mouth forming an 'O', Pleasureful moans came out instead.

"Found it." Aster began to hit Jack's sweet spot over and over, soon taking one more finger in. Jack squealed in slight pain. But pleasure took over him again, his eyes half closed, looked at his Mate. Aster continued pounding his two fingers in and out of Jack, then he decided, he needed one more in him to be ready. Aster coaxed more lube down onto his paw and just let it ran right into Jack. Jack moaned louder at that, feeling one more finger sneaking its way into him. Aster paused his thrust's when the 3th. Finger was fully in, letting Jack adjust. Soon he let his paw pound into him, but softer and slower.

"Pl-please! Fill… Fill me up!" Jack nearly screamed, he wanted Aster inside him so badly, his body and soul arching for him.

"As you wish, Frostbite." He growled out Jack's nickname, pulling out his fingers. He got himself ready to thrust inside the other.

"And Bunny. If you fuck me like a rabbit, I'm going to bite some of your ear off!" Jack warned, he didn't wanted it to end _that _fast. He nearly screamed as Aster thrusted himself in, showing no mercy to him, he first stopped when he was fully in. After a few minutes of adjusting, Jack thrusted back, showing he was ready. Aster began to thrust, slow and soft, not really wanting to hurt the other. Aster's tail moving with each thrust

"Just speed the fuck up! –AAAH~" Jack moaned load as he was roughly pounded into, his spot quick found again. Aster sifted his angle, so he could better hit it. To be honest. They were just giant rabbits, acting, speaking and fucking as humans.

"Hah… Ngh… I… I'm gonna cum…!" Jack moaned out, nearly screaming.

"Hold it back. Don't want end this fast." Aster grunted out. Pounding fast and hard into him, using the speed of a rabbit to pound.

"BUNNY!" Jack screamed out, he came just a mere second after Aster had talked. Aster could feel Jack tighten up, and getting more cold as he came. Jack even did so it snowed inside of Aster's room.

"Don't get colder! I don't think I can cum if you do!" Aster said, he could feel himself getting softer, because of the coldness. Aster speed up, trying to get warmer and cum. Just before he came, he pulled out and came across Jack's back, knowing a spirit could get pregnant, no matter gender. He watched as Jack slowly collapsed, and as both of their cocks hid again, as rabbits do.

"I'm gonna get us some food, just sleep while I do." He licked one of Jack's ears, before he walked out, carefully closing the door.

"I thought you didn't do humans!" North said, startling Aster.

"I didn't do a human." Aster said, looking annoyed and hungry.

"Jack is a human. So yes, you did a human." North stood by his point, no one else than Jack, Aster and the Man in the Moon knew Jacks true form.

"Whatever, gonna grab some food." Aster walked into the kitchen, he'd forgotten completely he was at the Pole, Because North had been kind enough to let him borrow a room to relax in, after all it had just been Easter. As he got out in the kitchen, the only food was cake, milk, more cake, hot chocolate, more cake, cookies, some meat, more cookies, bread, and was that… Reindeer? Aster grabbed the bread, two mugs of hot chocolate, and some of the cookies both him and Jack liked. As Aster walked back with the tray, he saw the other Guardians, except of Jack, looking half shocked and half surprized at him.

"What?" Aster asked, clearly confused.

"We need to talk." North said, Aster then tried to sneak slowly to the room.

"About what?" Aster asked, still slowly sneaking to the room.

"That you think Jack isn't human, or well at least have the shape of one."

"He doesn't." With that said, Aster opened the door, closing it quick behind him and locking it. He placed the tray of food down on the desk, pulled the covers over Jack, all from his foots to ears.

"You know I've got the key to every room here!" North said, unlocking the door.

"Jack's sleeping so be quiet." Aster said, sitting on the bed, next to the covered Jack.

"Bunny..." Jack mumbled in his sleep, grabbed Asters tail though the duvet. "Here's warm…" Jack continued on.

"Now you show us why he isn't the shape of a human." North said.

"I don't think you wanna see him right now…" Aster looked annoyed at the other Guardians, they were standing in the doorway, but they all walked in.

"Yes, now." North truly didn't know if he thought Aster was sick or insane.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You two act like kids…" Tooth said, rolling her eyes as she walked to the bed. Aster began to growl, he'd never growled like that to any of the Guardians before. They all looked a tiny bit scared at the Pooka.

"Now you just step out, and let him sleep." Aster looked pretty tired himself, but he tried his best to hide it.

"No." North said, he stood by his point.

"Fuck off." Aster growled out.

"I won't." North said, as he walked over to them, and took the cover away, even though Aster tried to hold it down. "... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JACK?!" He yelled. Jack woke up, scared as hell, he clung to Aster.

"What- Oh my god!" Tooth said, hands holding over her mouth.

"I've done nothing!" Aster Said, hugging Jack. "It's his true form."  
""It's true, MiM just took a humans shape and memories, and transformed me into it… To protect me." Jack said, hugging Aster back, Aster made sure they couldn't see the half-dried cum on Jack's back.

"Wait, so you're not Jack Frost?" North asked, confused.

"I am, I've just been in human form, and now I'm Pooka, and together with my Mate~" Jack kissed Aster's nose, smiling happily.

"Okay, so Bunny didn't do any wired Pooka-magic on you?" North asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have any magic, besides Easter!" Aster told, rolling his eyes.

"Can you guys please go out? 'M tired…" Jack yawned, he began to cuddle into Aster's chest, covering the ribbed-off-fur hole.

"And Bunny, I saw the ribbed fur!" North laughed as they all began walking out.

"Dammit!" Aster said, loud enough for them to hear. Jack then did something Aster thought he would, ´cause the area where there was no fur, was right over his left nipple, Jack sucked on his nipple. Aster moaned out in surprize.

"Jack, stop it, it feels wired and not that good…" Aster said, he hadn't noticed Jack length was poking out again.

"Fine. I'll just sleep then." Jack said, trying his best to look like a kicked puppy, and half failed. Laying down, Jack pulled the duvet over his own hip and length. Aster gave him a wired look, since he hated having a duvet on. But ignored it and laid down right behind him, holding him close. Jack held back a moan, he wanted Aster so badly again, he forced himself not to thrust back.

"Jack, are you okay?" Aster whispered, afraid Jack was sleeping.

"Y-yeah… Just tired. And my fur is sticky and dry…" Jack mumbled.

"Yeah I can feel that, we'll take a bath tomorrow… Just sleep for now." Aster kissed Jack's ear-tip, what he didn't know was. It turned Jack on even more.

"Goodnight" Jack said, maybe a bit to fast.

"What's wrong? I know there's something wrong." Aster said, his hot breath directly into Jack's nape, which also in a wired way turned him on more. Jack let out a loud moan, as he thrusted back. His ass against Aster's hidden cock. "Ohh… Horny bastrad…" The elder breathed out, not really lustful anymore.

"Please…" Jack's eyes filled with lust once again. "Please…" He said again.

"How can you be that horny?" Aster asked, wondering how.

"I'm still a teen, Not old." Jack said as he smiled, pressing more back, as if he wanted to press it out and inside of himself.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old! I'm still young! Just not as much as you! Problematic only some few years!" Aster said, letting his already-dirty paw sneak its way into Jacks tight ass. Jack couldn't help, but moan loud. Aster didn't let Jack adjust, he moved rough and fast.

"There!" Jack moaned out, letting him know that he had hit _it_. Jack tried to move his hip in tact with the paw, but couldn't follow. Jack could feel himself tighten up, so could Aster.

"You're coming…!" Aster said, before Jack even could feel that he _were _about to cum. Aster went faster, he could feel his whole paw inside of Jack, he could feel it getting squeezed. Jack cried out Aster's name as he came, Aster's paw literary being squeezed out. So he took his paw out, and up to his nose. It didn't smell to him, so he licked his paw, deciding it tasted good, he licked his whole paw clean. Jack only looked surprized at him, he didn't want to kiss him at the moment. But he did kiss his nose. Jack was clearly tired now, so he leaned into Aster's chest. Falling asleep mumbling tree words.

"I love you"

"I love you two, Frostbite." Aster fell asleep soon after his Mate. In their sleep, their tails was down between their legs, to snuggle up. Dream-sand came up over their heads, their dreams mixed, two rabbits playing around and cuddling with small baby rabbits.

But the peace was soon over in their dreams. Pitch was back.

**Please tell if you want more chapters ^.^**


	2. Visit The School

**Chapter 2**

Two days later after Jack and Aster's love making, they and the other Guardians were visiting a special school. A school full of Sprites, Spirits, and Feelings. The school's name: School of the Sprites. As they walked into a class, the classes often had around 5-9 persons, Jack noticed a person alone in the corner of the room, wearing a white poker face mask. Jack felt somehow a bit scared of the person, but all the other's were happy and with their friend. The school's meaning was to find out who and what the Sprites or whatever they were, could do and teach them the best they could. Aster noticed a blonde-ish person with pink headphones on, talking with another person with some kind of bear-ish hat on, brown hair and brown beard.

"Hello, I'm North, also called Santa Claus. And this is Tooth, the Tooth fairy. Sandy, the Dream maker. Bunny, the Easter rabbit. And Jack, the Winter Sprite. We're here to talk about the stuff you're confused about, like how thing's work and stuff, so feel free to ask." North said, smiling. A person who looked like some kind of lizard took his hand up. "Yeah just ask Mr?" North said.

"I'm LittleLizardG and this is TinyTurtleG, just call us Lizard and Turtle. But I'm curious about who Pitch is?" Lizard asked.

"W-well, he isn't a good one to be around with, he's the Nightmare King, he's dangerous, and he can kill, so for your own safety, stay away from him." North said, making it clear that Pitch was dangerous.

"But he's so funny to be around with!" Came from the masked person, his voiced sounded so… Good and delusions.

"He is dangerous!" North half yelled.

"Funny as hell!" With that, the masked person gave the most loved and wired laugh.

"Cry, Cry, Cry. I've got this." The person with the pink headphones said. "Okay he may seem a bit crazy, I'm not talking about Pitch, but he's okay, I think he got dropped as small… Right Ken?" The blonde said, smiling happy as ever.

"That's right Pewdie! Cry might seem like a murder sometimes, but he can be like a small kitten when he tries to be sweet!" The bearded man said, also smiling. Cry stood up, walked up to the two and hugged them from behind. "Oh Cry! You're even hugging! First time to do that!" The bearded man said, hugging his friend back. "Oh yeah my name's Cinnamontoastken, or just Ken for short. And this masked person is Cryaotic, just call him Cry. This lovely Swede is-"

"My name is Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeewdiepieeeeeeeeeee!" The blonde cut Ken off with. Hugging the masked back.

"I'm still a bit scared of the masked person…" Jack whispered into Aster's ear.

"Don't be, he's problematic just a bit crazy to find out who he is…" aster whispered back.

"I have a question… Why's Jack a rabbit?" Cry asked, his voice cracking several times as he spoke.

"Well… I've always been a Pooka, I just had to be undercover, to protect the two Pooka's, both of the last Pooka's are right here in front of you." Jack told, he wanted to say it as simple as possible, not really wanting to talk to Cry, afraid of him.

"I see…" Cry said, holding back a laugh. Both Ken and Pewdiepie stiffened when they heard Cry holding back his laugher, suddenly they were afraid of him, they could feel the vibrations from Cry's chest.

"Well, well, well… Isn't it the Guardians? In a classroom filled with idio- Hey Cry, long time no see." Pitch walked out of a shadow, the fear from Pewds, Ken and Jack had attracted him. Cry walked, half ran to Pitch, and hugged him, and Pitch hugged back. But it wasn't a normal hug, it was a wired hug, no words for it.

"Sorry, busy with school, hearing useless stuff." Cry's voice cracking.

"Oh, don't you have weekends?" All the other persons in the room starred shocked at the two, Pewds hid behind Ken, Turtle and Lizard held each other's hands and arms, Jack stood next to Aster, ready to fight.

"Yeah, but then I have homework… And then I have stuff to do… And then I should remember to eat and sleep." Cry sounded like he hated all the stuff he'd just said.

"Can't you take a break?" Pitch looked like he really wanted to spend time with Cry.

"I'll try see if I can come over tonight, I'll just don't eat or sleep, easiest to not do." Cry said, man could somehow hear his smile under his mask.

"Great! I have to spread fear and scare this classroom so we'll see each other later" With that sad Pitch walked in the shadows, over to the two Pooka's and whispered. "Did you like the nightmares this night? I made them personally just for you two. Took me some time, okay half an hour." Before any could do anything, Pitch left. So they all stared at Cry.

"What?" Cry asked, like nothing had happened.

"What the fuck Cry?" Pewds said, still looking scared.

"Just the normal, me being wired and all, like you say… But I'll have to go now, so if you could move away from the do-" Cry was cut off, by North.

"No. How do you know Pitch, and what are you?" North said, walking forward the masked, forcing him to walk backwards into a corner.

"Not your business, fat man." Cry couldn't hold back his laugher this time. North was just about to smack him in the head, as Cry disappeared into a shadow.

"All of you come here." North said as he got all the classmates over to the Guardians.

"What the fuck Cry? What the fuck…" Pewds mumbled under his breath.

"Well sorry I didn't tell." Cry was now at the door, ready to leave with his backpack.

"Cry wait!" The Swede half yelled, making Cry stop up, looking back. "What are you?"

"Madness… Lonely… self hate… Sad… Jealous… Crazy… Darkness… Maybe a bit of Murderous… Well see you around." With that, Cry left before any could move. They could hear Cry's laugher, but it was the laugher of a mad man.

"North…?" Tooth said, her eyes filled with fear, so was the class' eyes. All of their eyes was filled with fear.

"We'll find Pitch, and ask what he'd done." North's eyes was really filled with fear, more with anger.

"But I'm still here…" Pitch said, walking out of a shadow. "And I haven't created him, he was on my doorstep. With the mask. I tried to raise him, not even I am _scared_ of him! He's mad!" Pitch was honest, man could see that.

"Well who have created him?!" North said.

"You hurt my feeling, talking about me, behind my back!" Cry was back. He looked hurt. "Even you Pitch… I thought we were friends… I saw you as a father… But it seems like everyone hates me… Even you, Pewdie and Ken… Minx… I had though more of you… But I see…" Cry's tears begun to fall, under his mask, until they were down on his cloth. He turned around and began walking out.

"Cry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you know how I feel about non-happy persons, or just people who… Who.." Pewdie couldn't find the words. So Cry finished.

"Mad persons… I know… That's why I hid it.. I wouldn't scare a person I love away…" Cry's voice was completely filled with sadness. "I-… I love you… Pewds… And I know, Ken and you are together… I just wanted to do what I can't… Make people happy…" Cry ran away, leaving them all to be shocked, Pitch ran after him, he didn't want him to be sad, he preferred the dark side of him. And Cry did also prefer the dark side, that was the closet to normal he could get. After some running, Pitch found Cry at a swing, just sitting there, crying. The mask never left his face.

"Cry? Listing. I'm sorry… It's just, you scare me sometimes. Like the day you jumped me while I slept, you lustful teen…" Pitch rolled eyes at the last he said.

"Heh… Sorry, you should really wear some more cloth than just your underwear when you sleep, I might jump you again… Sorry. I just… Can't control 'know?" Cry said, under his mask, he half smiled, happy. Happy that he at least had his 'father'.

"I know, I'll teach you. This school can't, and they'll kick you out, because you're 'evil' as they say. But I _know_ there's some good inside you, also me. There can't be light without dark. Unlucky, we aren't the light. But we're just as important." Pitch sat next to Cry on another swing.

"Pitch?" Cry said, his face pointed at him.

"Yes?"

"I might jump you tonight, so make sure you turn on the lights, and lock your door." Cry laughed, happily, he could be happy around Pitch, Pewds and Ken, and a bit with Minx.

"I hate light, but tonight I'll light my room. Thanks for the warning." They laughed, knowing each other pretty much by now. Also since Cry had jumped Pitch while he slept, waking him up before anything started, more than they could count. "And Cry, you should really find a fuck buddy… And no, I won't be your fuck buddy." Cry 'aww'ed at that, disappointed that he didn't wanted to, they'd seen each other naked countless times, both by Cry walking in on Pitch with a nightmare in his bed, Pitch walking in on Cry jerking off, one of them forgotten to lock the bathroom door while bathing, Cry jumping Pitch, Cry too lazy to take cloth on, Pitch thinking Cry was away for school but Cry was home, Cry thinking Pitch was away to spread nightmares but wasn't, Pitch waking Cry up while he had a wet dream, and a lot of other walking in's.

"But what if I don't want a fuck buddy…? It's much funnier the way things are now!" Cry laughed out, he was actually pretty happy when he was around Pitch.

"I think it's awkward sometimes, specially the times when you finger yourself, before going to school…" Pitch smiled and laughed silencely.

"But you liked the view~" Cry teased.

"Shhhh… No one know's…" Pitch was embarrassed about that one.

"And you enjoyed the feeling~ You even made marks on my neck… That was embarrassing later in school…" Cry blushed under his mask.

"Ohh shut up, you begged." Now that they think about it, they were pretty sexual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Inside The Classroom** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wait… Pitch is father-ish?" Jack asked, right after Pitch had ran after Cry.

"I think…" Aster said.

"Class dismissed!" North said, they all needed to get away, and the Guardians would be back at the school later in the month. With that, all the Sprites and whatever they were, packed in silence. After they left, Turtle and Lizard lived together, Pewds and Ken also lived together, and were a couple. Minx lived right next to the couple, unlucky for her. And the rest took home to themselves somewhere in the worlds. The Guardians took to the Pole. All walked straight to the meeting room.

"What do we do?!" Tooth said, almost in panic.

"We'll see how it turns out. How strong he'll become, and what weakness he have." North said, already thinking about what Cry would become.

"I think we sound evil, wanting his weakness, to what? Kill him?" Jack said, half angry at North.

"Maybe just make him weaker, like we did to Pitch." North said.

"He'll be here no matter what, and you know it North, we all know there always will be madness and all the other stuff… So maybe the humans should be less that? I know they can't decide if they want to be that or not, but still?" Jack said, snuggling closer to Aster.

"Jack you know that can't do it." North said, holding around Tooth. They all knew North and Tooth was together, no news in that.

"I know…" Jack was ready to fall asleep, even though it was nearly 5 PM. Jack and Aster had been up almost all night, they had been making love. And Jack's hip still hurt.

"Goodnight, we'll head to bed." Aster said, lifting the half sleeping Jack, and walked away into their room after hearing the other's saying goodnight. The two Pooka's fell asleep as fast as they closed their eyes. Sandy's golden sand formed over their heads, Two golden-sand Pooka's played around in the Warren, running happily around, no nightmares this time. Jack snuggled closer to Aster in their sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **At Pitch's Lair **-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pitch~ You told me you'd let the lights on… Now I can jump you… Heh." Cry wasn't even sorry, he was horny as fuck. So Cry sneaked into Pitch's bed, and took off what cloth he had on, Cry hadn't even been coming in cloth. He knew Pitch was a bit tuff to wake, so he began licking Pitch's length, teasing the head. He heard small moans from him, so he licked all the way down to the base. Then up again, and after some more teasing, he took the head into his mouth. Pitch woke up with that.

"Cry! What did I tell you about sneaking into my room?!" Pitch held back moans, he didn't knew how Cry was so good at that, and Cry's mask was only half off, the mask was right over his nose, so he could breath and use his mouth.

"You didn't light your room…" Cry mumbled with Pitch's cock in his mouth, sending vibrations up Pitch's pine, full of pleasure.

"I forgot!" Pitch was close, and Cry knew it. So he sucked harder, taking more into his mouth, deep throated him, he enjoyed the pain of having a cock all the way in his mouth. Pitch came, with a cry of pleasure, His hands grabbed Cry's hair after that, yanking him up. Cry liked the pain. "Cry listen. This relationship we have, is wrong Father and Son…" Pitch said, thinking they shouldn't be doing what they just did.

"You found me on the doorstep. So technically we aren't in family… Please?" Cry took his mask down, before Pitch could even notice it had been up.

"How can you be this convincing?" Pitch asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm innocent." They both laughed at that, knowing Cry wasn't innocent at all. Pitch then pinned Cry down, thrusted hard and unprepared into him, just like he liked it. Cry cried out in pain, but he enjoyed it. Pitch thrust's was hard, fast and rough. They didn't knew there was more than just 'lust' behind their fucking, and none knew what it was, it wasn't love, but something wired. Pitch soon changed their positions, Cry on his back, legs spread wide open and up against his chest. Pitch was deeper inside him now, so he thrusted harder, knowing that if he hit Cry's spot, Cry would moan in pleasure and enjoy it even more. So he thrusted just the right angle when Cry moaned out his name as he came all over their chest's, tightening up, milking Pitch, Pitch came soon after him. Luckily they both knew that Cry couldn't get pregnant. So when Pitch pulled out, Cry moaned as he felt his cum run out of his now loose hole. Pitch laid down next to him, held around him, as they both fell asleep. No dreams. No nightmares.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Jack's real past and Jamie's innocent

**Chapter 3**

Jack and Aster woke up sleeping in each other's arms. Jack woke first, and kissed Aster's nose.

"Morning Frostbite…" Aster mumbled in his sleep, but fell asleep after that.

"Wake up Bunny! C'mon!" Jack's voice was filled with lust, husky. He wanted Aster. Now.

"What's gotten into your?" Aster mumbled, last time he said that, Jack just said 'spring'.

"You." With that said, Jack rubbed his ass against Aster, making him hard.

"That's an evil trick." Aster mumbled, still tired, but he thrusted inside the other. Jack moaned, mostly in pain. Aster first stopped once he was fully inside, letting his lover adjust. When Aster felt Jack thrust down, he began to thrust. They still laid on their sides. Jack thrust's meet Aster's thrust's. Both tails twisting as rabbit's as they thrusted. They thrusted slow, not wanting it to end, they could both feel the love in their thrust's, no thrust's were hurried. They enjoyed it, but Jack could feel a familiar warmth in his stomach, he was coming.

"Bunn…. Aster… ha… ah….aaaahhhhhhh!" Jack cried out Aster's given name, not his nickname, as he came and tightened around the elder's member. Aster grunted out Jack's name as he came, deep, deep inside of him. They didn't even pull away, just laid there, relaxing, half sleeping.

About 58 minutes later, they heard North yell at someone, and that woke them up. They pulled away, and ran to North, since they didn't wear cloth (Cause of their fur). And saw North yelling at Pitch.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" North yelled, Pitch just stood there, looking annoyed as fuck.

"Nothing. I told you. I found him at my doorstep, or well on the bed over the hole in the ground. He was like he is now. With the mask. He's actually pretty kind when he takes it off…" Pitch hadn't said anything about what Cry and Pitch sometimes did. North would problematic kill Pitch if he knew.

"Wait… Have he taken off his mask?"

"Yeah, but it's only when him and i are alone… He trust me. And he's moving in my lair. He asked if he could, he said he lived under a bridge, something about he'd been under that as long as he can remember. He said he felt safe there, or well, safer. But he feels safest at my lair." Pitch said, he knew what bridge he was talking about. A bridge next to a mental hospital. "And, he doesn't go at that school anymore, since you don't know how to handle 'evil' emotions. I know how to." Pitch looked annoyed when he said 'evil'.

"What bridge?" Aster asked, wanting to know where.

"You remember that bridge where i almost pushed you over so you would have fallen down in the cold, ice cold, water?" Pitch asked, almost smiling. Yes he'd tried to kill Aster, well after all, Pitch had killed almost all Pooka's, but he didn't kill Jack.

"Wait, Cry comes from a mental hospital?!" Aster half yelled, making the two other Guardians look somewhat afraid.

"Yes, but just as Jack, he can't remember his past, and please don't make him remember. Some other patients threw him off of the bridge, they thought he was the devil. But Cry didn't land in the water, he could have survived if he did. He hit the ground first, then his body dropped down into the half frozen water. His fear had me to get there, but, i was too late, so i got his body up from the water, and laid him under the bridge. And some few years later, i found him alive, well, not alive alive, but alive as a sprite. He said he had the mask on when he woke. Since that day, we'd been like father and son, i did my best to find out who and what he are. I also knew him when he were human, we talked a lot, mostly about his fears and life. He said he was mad, and that he hate how he looks like, specially his face." Pitch looked somewhat happy when he told them about Cry's story. "He's name was Ryan something… But please call him Cry, he still wants not to be known." Pitch sat down on a chair, tired of standing.

"Okay he can stay, but only if you guys tone down your powers and don't try to kill us or anyone else again? Okay?" North said. Jack wanted to hug Cry, when he'd heard his story.

"I promise, and I'll keep this promise. And Jack, tone down your pain when you two fuck, it makes Cry want to come there for the pain… And last time he appeared while two sprites or whatever fucked, they couldn't stop the pain for years." Pitch kinda laughed while he spoke.

"Y-yeah…" Jack whispered, he and Aster was happy they had fur, the fur covered their blush.

"Well i'll get going, so i can make Cry breakfast before he wakes, he isn't a morning person,and that's not a good thing, that's why i don't wake him. Don't wanna get an angry Cry after me." With that said, Pitch walked away in the shadows.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jack asked, held back a moan, as Aster's cum ran out of him.

"Pitch came here to speak, and he did. But i think he's up to something. But we can't do anything with Cry, since we don't know how to learn him to control." North said.

"Can you get the other's? There's something i wanna tell you all…" Jack said, looking somehow sad.

Half an hour later, the other Guardians was in the meeting room. Jack took a deep breath.

"As you all know… I'm not human. And my name wasn't Overland… It was Jackson Bunnymund… And I did die when I saved a person…" Jack looked over to Aster, knowing Aster now knew who he truly was. "Bunny and I were out playing in the snow, He was hiding Easter eggs at the Warren… But he accidentally stepped out on the ice… And the ice cracked, but i got him away, just like the fake memories, you know what happened. Bunny had been the Easter Bunny for some time… After some years… The fire broke out… Killing everyone else… Luckily Bunny was out hiding eggs, it was that Easter i messed with him." Jack cried, he'd been crying the whole time he spoke. "Stay here, there's something i wanna show you all." With that said, Jack walked out. Aster were frozen with the shock, his brother had been Jack the whole time? Well he knew no Pooka's other than one was named Jackson… God why was he so stupid?!

"Bunny?" Tooth said, wanting to show him support.

"I'm okay… Just a bit shocked…" Aster didn't lie. But he fighted the tears, happy tears. Knowing his brother were kinda alive. But also shocked by the fact that Jack knew they were brothers, and they'd been fucking. A lot.

"Almost there, just wait a few more minutes!" Jack half yelled from the painting room.

"Bunny, do you remember that day when Jack… Fell?" Tooth asked. Aster slowly nodded. Before anyone could say or do anything, Jack walked in. Jack had been painted with some paint that could easily get off in water. He was painted brown, lighter than Aster, but still with dark markings. Jack had snowflakes as markings, he'd always had snowflakes, they were lighter than the other fur, light at his stomach fur, the rest of his fur were the same color as hazelnuts mixed with chocolate.

"This is how i looked like…" Jack smiled a small smile, happy to let them see how he really looked like. Aster got up, and hugged Jack. Jack hugged happily back. Now all the other Guardians could really see how similar Jack and Aster was, and that Jack was clearly younger than Aster. But why didn't Aster look older? He'd been looking like that for like, forever.

"You'll get paint on you…" Jack mumbled into his brother's chest.

"I don't care, we could just take a shower…" Aster mumbled back.

"Man can really see that you two are brothers. How about we get some food? Da?" North asked, looking hungry, just like the rest of them. Soon enough Jack and Aster stopped hugging, but held hands. Jack was about to take a bite of a chocolate cookie, as he always does.

"Jack. Don't eat that. Just hand it over. And nothing will happen." North said slowly, the other Guardians, except from Aster, walked behind North. Jack then lowered the cookie, with a dumb look.

"Why?" Jack asked, looking dumb.

"Frostbite. If we Pooka's eat chocolate, we'll both go in extreme heat, get too much energy, and we can kill for chocolate. So please set the cookie down." Aster said, slowly walking towards Jack. Jack placed the cookie down, a bit disappointed, he really wanted that cookie.

"Fine… You could have told me earlier. I guess chocolate doesn't have an effect on me…" Jack mumbled the last.

"You ate chocolate?!" North asked.

"Well, yeah, been doing that since i was small." Jack rolled his eyes. "Every few weeks. If i found some, clean and good enough to eat, i ate it. But i didn't kill or go in heat or got more energy than a child would do. Not even when I was at the Warren." Jack laughed.

"So it was you who took the eggs the days after Easter! I was wondering who took some eggs the kids didn't find..." Aster said, laughing.

"Well yeah, they reminded me of you, and tastes really good! And seriously, why leave good chocolate to rot?" Jack took a bite of his lowered cookie, and nothing happened.

"Maybe it's just fully grown Pooka's who are like that when they get chocolate..." Aster said, or rather mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. Oh and I might, might not have placed the not-found eggs in a basket at some child's doorstep... And placed a snow-globe in one of the baskets, I think Jamie got it..." Right after Jack said it, Jamie came through a portal, Jamie was now around 16 years, and still believed. He looked somewhat sad, but soon he looked confused, as he saw Jack and Aster.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked, pointing to Jack.

"Jamie! It's me! Jack! Just with some paint." Jack said, happy.

"Jack isn't a kangaroo...?"

"Pooka!" Aster said, making Jamie laugh.

"Jamie I was undercover, to protect the two last Pooka's. I'm still the same." Jack said, taking another bite of his cookie.

"Oh"

"Jamie why are you so sad?" Tooth asked, worried.

"I saw Pitch and another person... The person had a white mask on... And... And... They... Kissed and undressed each other..." Jamie tried not to puke, he'd just seen Pitch's cock. He didn't wanted to remember that, since he didn't like Pitch at all.

"God dammit." North said. "Pitch is a pedo... And incest.. Kinda." Tooth looked like she wanted to hide, and Sandy looked like he wanted to slap Pitch.

"What's wrong with incest?" Aster and Jack asked at once.

"Don't start that. It's just that Pitch, Pitch! Are touching his doorstep-whatever son!" North said.

"Am I mad?" Jamie asked, looking kinda sad.

"No you aren't, why would you think that?" Jack asked.

"Everyone else at my age have stopped believing in you guys, even my sister... And I do talk with you, when you're visiting, but my parents think I'm mad, they even put camera in my room! And… I'm going to… A mental hospital…" Jamie cried hard, as the Guardians hugged him tight. "They saw and heard me talking to you guys a month ago. And when they saw what was on the camera, they were scared… They saw movement. They mean the house is haunted now, because, we wrestled a bit around, and then there were snow all over. And… And they saw all the stuff you've given to me over the time… And they saw the portal." Jamie hugged them all back the best he could.

"Jamie, you aren't mad. If someone's mad then it's Cry and Pitch. Never Mind them, but can't you do anything about it?" Aster asked.

"I tried, but they won't listen. That's why i want to ask this." Jamie was now serious as he could be. "Can I move to one of your places?" North shook his head. Tooth looked busy, Sandy lived on his cloud and a hidden place. Jack and Aster looked at each other, and they began to speak in their native languages.

"_Can we_?" Jack said.

"_Maybe, but it's going to get tuff, maybe we can treat him like we always do? He can get the bedroom to our right_?" Aster said, making all the other in the room look confused.

"_That sounds good to me, but let's keep him away from the forest_?" Jack had always been nervous about that forest.

'"_Fine, but we'll have to find meat to him, you know how much he likes to eat meat_…" Jack nodded with that.

"_We'll also have to send him here or to Tooth when we comes into heat_" Aster gave a grunt, knowing they would traumatize him if he stayed. The rest of them in the room slowly backed away.

"He can stay at the Warren if he likes." Aster said, Jamie hugged the two brothers tightly.

"Thank you so much! I've always wondered how it looks like…" Jamie smiled, more happy than he'd ever been. The brothers hugged back. "And why's Jack brown? I thought he would be white?" Jamie asked.

"It's paint, Phil painted me, this was how i looked like before i fell down in a lake." Jack answered.

"You tree look like a family, y'know?" North said, laughing. Tooth kissed North when he said that. Jamie looked away, he was still pretty innocent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **At Pitch's Lair,** **Kitchen** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cry was making dinner, while he waited for Pitch to come home, he was spreading nightmares. Cry was only wearing a black apron, his mask wasn't on him, it was hanging at his hip. His pale-but not entirely pale skin, was showing all, both the marks from his death, the cuts he'd made, the bite marks across his back. His hair were dark black, like coffee. His eyes almost the same color, just a bit lighter. His smile was adorable, but his teeth were sharp as knives. His face in general was cute and adorable, but could be scary as hell, and mad. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny, not buff, but he were just the perfect size for Pitch. Ahead shorter than him, in fact.

When Cry heard small movements from the hole, he smiled, thinking it was Pitch.

"Pitch!" Cry heard North yell, so he fumbled about with his mask, getting it on before anyone saw him. Then he hurried off to his room.

"Eh! JUST WAIT WHERE YOU ARE, I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MOMENTS!" Cry yelled back, his voice cracking as always, but not nearly as much.

"Okay" He heard some more people mumble. He put on his "'Sup" hoodie, socks, shoes and some skinny jeans, and off with that apron. Then he walked out to the entrance, facing the Guardians and Jamie.

"Might that be Jamie?" Cry asked. His mask on.

"How'd you know my name?" Jamie asked.

"Saw you on a list at a mental hospital, but I can tell you're not insane or mad…?" Cry said, under his mask, he looked confused. "Where are my manners? My name is Cryaotic, just call me Cry" Cry held out his hand, waiting for Jamie to take it. "my thing's just sad and mental stuff, madness and so on." Jamie looked unsure if he should shake the massed person's hand or not. "Don't worry, not going to get you mental, or anything for that matters… But I do know that your parents are scared, of what they saw on the camera… Pitch didn't even scare them." Jamie then shook Cry's hand, Jamie had expected Cry's hand to be hard or rough, but it was actually pretty soft and slim. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jamie."

"Same to meet you…?" Jamie looked a bit nervous.

"Oh fuck! Sorry!" Cry rushed to the kitchen, remembering that he was making food, luckily it wasn't burned or anything. The Guardians and Jamie followed Cry, none of them hadn't ever seen or been in the more private or rather the rooms where they actually lived in. The kitchen was a bit, not that much lighter, cleaner and more welcome than where the cages were. Cry moved the knife he were cutting potatoes expertly.

"So what are you gonna talk to Pitch about? He might not be back before midnight…" Cry asked, his voice normal, not cracking, but normal.

"About you two's relationship." North said.

"What?" Cry asked, he didn't think anything was wrong about their relationship.

"It's incest." North tried to keep calm.

"Wait… What?!" Jack said, walking away from North, followed by Aster. "I don't care about incest, in fact you _are_ still friends with Bunny and I!" Jack tried not to look angry.

"Wait, Pitch and I aren't even related! I was at his entrance! And he was at my bridge!" Cry said, his voice began to crack, he tried his best not to get his murderous side out.

"Wait Jack and Bunny are in the same family?" Jamie asked.

"We're brothers… I'll tell you later." Jack said, Jamie then walked over to the brothers and Cry.

"The fact is. That Jack and Bunny are _Mates_. Pitch and you aren't, and you two are like father and son." North said, trying to make out a point.

"Please get out, Jack, Bunny and Jamie you can stay, but the rest of you, get out before something bad happens." They all could hear and see how much Cry tried to control, he slowly placed the knife down on the kitchen desk.

"I'll not go until Pitch is back." North said. He was willing to fight if Cry was like that.

"North, stop what you're doing, you know how he acted in the classroom, and that wasn't even his full powers." Aster said, he was angry with North, but he didn't wanted Cry to hurt him. And didn't want to hurt him, since he tried not to be murderous.

"Please go out. Unless you wanna get hurt." Cry warned, he _knew_ he was close to hurt North.

"I won't leave before Pitch is here." North insisted. Sandy and Tooth were already leaving, since they had jobs to do every day of the year.

"North, I think he means it. Get lost." Aster said, not wanting a fight.

"I'll leave after Pitch has come here so I can talk with him." North was acting wired. Maybe he was just tired…

"Please… Leave…" Cry said, his murderous side was slowly taken over him. "Else I don't know what I might do…" They could all hear Cry were fighting himself. "Else I might hurt everyone… Like when the Pest…" Tears ran down on his hoodie.

"Wait. That was you?" Jack asked, confused as fuck.

"Yea… Someone forcefully took off my mask, When it's against my will, I'll do anything to keep my mask on… So I accidentally made him sick, and the rats sick, and everyone sick… People stopped believing… In most things…" Cry was beginning to cry, he didn't want to hurt people, not like that, maybe make them sad, lonely, jealous and mad or insane. But he didn't want to kill that many.

"No one's taking off your mask right now…" Aster said.

"Feels like it. He won't go out." With that said, Cry walked over to North, using his powers to make him feel sad and lonely. The Pooka's and Jamie could clearly see North getting sad. "You go out now, before I get to the mad part." Cry warned. North then angrily stormed out, threw a Snow-globe and disappeared to the Pole. "Sorry you had to see that… I felt threatened. But do you guys wanna stay here and eat? I always make food for some days, which means you can eat here if you want? I know Pitch doesn't exactly hate you tree, he was just sad and a bit mad over the fact no one saw him…" Cry asked, sounding sorry and happy that North finally had left.

"We'd love to, but please don't scare Jamie that much?" Aster said, looking at the very scared Jamie.

"Good! And I won't scare him more than my mask already does." Cry continued making food, under his mask, he smiled happily. Happy that they weren't scared or mad at him.

"Cry? Why is it you wear a mask?" Jamie asked.

"I really don't like my face… And, it's comfortable." Cry sounded happy.

"Oh, but everyone's unique, and how can a mask be comfortable?"

"I made it that way, it's soft on the inside, and I can breath and look out, see colors. I can take it off, but I'd rather not." They all heard someone coming towards them, and only Cry could recognize the steps, since Pitch sometimes used the shadows to transport him. "Hey Pitch~" Cry said as Pitch hugged him from behind. "The bunnies and Jamie are eating here, I invited them while i got Santa Claus out, I think he goes by the name North… They're okay, don't worry, no danger." The two brothers and Jamie was kinda shocked to see how kind Pitch and Cry could be. Cry turned and lifted his mask just a bit, and kissed Pitch on his mouth, Pitch kissed back. _In some kind of way, they look cute together.._ Aster and Jack thought. Jamie just covered his innocent eyes. Aster noticed Cry's sharp teeth, jawline, and some of his nose, before Cry ended the kiss to continue cooking and got his mask down again.

"Jamie you can look now, but you'll have to get used to it." Aster said, half laughing. "And Pitch, don't worry, I don't care whoever you two are together with, or if it's incest." Pitch looked relived.

"And I already know about you two being brothers and all, and I hope the best for you." The trio looked shocked at what Pitch just said.

"Pitch isn't all about fear and stuff, he can be quite lovely." Cry said, happy as ever.

"And Cry isn't a mad dork, he is actually pretty sweet, and he uses to be very shy if he isn't comfortable…" Pitch said, still hugging Cry.

"You two are actually not that bad! I thought you were crazy and evil as hell…" Jack said, smiling as Aster pressed his nose against his own.

"Can't you all stop kissing or at least warn me?!" Jamie asked, he was very, _very_ innocent.

"Sorry Jamie, you know it's that time of year for all kind of sprites of whatever…" Aster said.

"You can stay the night?" Cry asked, knowing that either Pitch or himself would harm them, or give them nightmares. "Don't worry, both Pitch and I'll be busy, so you just use the guest rooms. Just light them up a bit, else both of us can enter without using the door, but as I just said, we'll both be busy." Cry knew why they would be busy, Cry would be in Pitch's bed, or bathtub, fucking.

"_Should we trust them?_" Jack asked Aster in their mother languages.

"_Yeah, just light the room up, and they seem not to be a big danger, seriously, look at them, all caring!_" Aster answered. Jack nodded.

"We'll love to stay the night. Just two rooms will be fine. Thanks." Aster answered.

"Lovely! But just as you said, it's that time for sprites and whatever." Pitch half laughed out.

"Why don't you then have soundproof walls?" Jack asked, laughed. Jamie covered his ears.

"How innocent can a sixteen year old be?" Cry laughed out, this time his laugh were not mad or anything, but adorable.

"Just shut up! I'm not ready for that kind of stuff!" Jamie said, blushing.

"Fine, dinner's almost ready, why don't you sit at the table? Pitch will you find plates and stuff?" Cry asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **After Dinner, Jamie's sleeping in a guestroom, but the others are awake, Living room** -.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, so you two are brothers?" Pitch asked, both of the couples were drunk.

"Yea… Jack's the little one…" Aster mumbled.

"Oi! 'M big as hell!" Jack insisted.

"Still smaller 'han me!" Aster said, kissing Jack.

"Are you guys talkin' about yer dicks?" Cry asked, laughing, his mask half off, so he could drink. A half empty bottle of vodka, an empty bottle of some other kind of drink they all had forgotten the name of, and more empty bottles of other drinks, Bailey and soda.

"Also that!" Aster mumbled into his brother's mouth.

"Maybe we should separate, and get into our rooms?" Pitch asked, He knew everyone was getting horny.

"Good idea…" With that said, Aster lifted the smaller Pooka and walked to their guest room, but Aster walked into Pitch's room, they all four blushed. Cry didn't wear his mask, so he covered his face with his hands. Pitch and Cry had used the shadows to get to the room quick. Both Cry and Pitch were naked, so they both covered themselves with their shared duvet.

"'Rong room…" Aster said, as he closed the door, and walked to their guest room, not any other room.

Both of the couples traumatized Jamie with their sounds though the whole night, Jamie didn't sleep, but his mind wasn't _that_ innocent anymore, at some point of the noise-full night, he began to stroke himself, listening to all the moans and sometimes screams, the skin against skin, the grunts, the half-loud-trying-to-whisper love full words said by both couples, the cries of pleasure. Everything. In the end, Jamie came, biting his lip, so the others would think he still slept, his right hand covered in his own semen. He needed to get rid of his sticky mess, but how? No tissues. No water or bathroom. Nothing he could dry it off with. Then his own body betrayed his mind, he began to lick his hand clean, actually in some wired way he liked the bitter-salty taste. Then two screams of pleasure were heard, one from Jack and one from Cry as they both came at the same time as their lovers, two grunts also at the same time. Then Jamie could hear four bodies collapsing, because of all the lovemaking. Jamie fell asleep.

**End Of Chapter 3.**


	4. CreepyCry and Jamie's not that innocent

**Chapter 4**

"GOOD MORNING!" Jamie yelled, walking in the hallway that lead to where Pitch's room and the guest room where the brother's slept in. He slammed two cooking pans together, making noise. "I'VE MADE BREAKFAST! SO HURRY UP!" Jamie couldn't stop laughing, knowing they all would be sober and half dead-ish. Jack and Cry would problematic not really walk, more like be on Pitch and Aster's back. After a few minutes of small mumbles, Aster and Pitch came out from their rooms, both looking tired as fuck.

"Good morning." Jamie said, smiling, knowing he annoyed the hell out of them.

"Not a good mornin'…" Aster mumbled, wanting to sleep.

"Never a good mornin'…" Pitch said, his head hurt, same as Aster.

"Wake up Jack and Cry" Jamie said, wondering how they all felt.

"Jack fainted…" Aster said, looking down.

"Cry's getting up, he kinda likes pain…" Pitch said, he wore his usual cloth. Cry walked out, clearly in pain.

"Fucking hell… Chop my head off… It hurts… Also chop my ass off…" Cry mumbled, looking dead under his mask. But he quickly ran to the bathroom to puke. Pitch ran after him, he stroked his back. Cry's mask was on the floor, no one did want puke on that.

"Cry you know your mask are on the floor and they can see your face…" Pitch said, still sober, but did his to be normal.

"I don't-" Cry puked again. "Care. I think I trust them enough… Fuck!" Cry was sick, not a mad sick, just normal sick.

"That's good…" Pitch still stroked Cry's back.

**After 15 minutes Cry, Pitch, Jack, Aster and Jamie sat at the dinner table, eating. Cry had his mask half off.**

"I have to grab something! I'll be back in an hour!" Aster said, before he trapped down on the ground two times, and disappearing into rabbit hole.

"What was that all about?" Cry asked. Jack just nervously laughed.

"Please tell me you two dorks did think that any Sprite or whatever you are can get kids?" Pitch asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"We forgot…" Cry couldn't stop laughing, it wasn't a his mad laugh or a crazy one, it was filled with love and happiness. Soon Pitch and Jamie joined the laughing, Jack joined after thinking how dumb he and Aster had been. The food forgotten, the laughing filled the dinner room. But the laughing stopped as Jack moaned, the others stopped and looked at Jack, Jack tried to curl into himself. Aster's cum had run out of Jack, that was why he had moaned.

"Aw shut up! Cry you know how it feels!" Jack laughed out in embarrassment.

"I do, I do. It's just funny when it's not me who gets embarrassed right in front of Jamie!" Cry started to laugh again.

"I wonder what Bunny are getting? He said he would be back?" Jack said.

"Calm down, lover boy, not even 10 minutes have passed yet." Pitch said, he bit back his laugh.

"Can I sleep here? My whole body still hurts…" Jack asked, Cry also looked, well by what man could see, like he could sleep right there.

"Well at least you didn't think that I was right next to your rooms. I first fell asleep after you guys did!" Jamie said, he didn't want the others to figure out that he'd been jerking off to their sounds… The others then froze, they'd forgotten all about Jamie being innocent!

"I'm sorry! We were drunk and-" Jack panicky said.

"It's okay, have to get used to it. Going to live with two kangaroos after all." Jamie began laughing softly.

"Oi mate, we're Pooka's!" Aster said, just as he came up from a bunny hole. He held something in his paws, something that looked like some kind of pills.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Just eat 'em up, unless you wanna get pregnant." Aster said, both _knew_ they didn't want to have kids yet. So Jack did as he was told. "'Ey how come Cry isn't pregnant yet?" Aster was honestly confused about that.

"I'm taking some human pills, after all, I _were_ a human, a mad human, now I'm me." Cry smiled, the others could see his smile, it was a happy smile. "Pitch I know I got thrown off a bridge, right next to a mental hospital. I figured out. I mean, blood all over me and under the bridge, the mental hospital right above me. They even threw my mask down! I made it when I was a human. They might have thrown it down to my body they couldn't find. I really love this mask, but I love you more~" Cry kissed Pitch, Pitch were still in shock. He had tried so hard to keep Cry from knowing his past, for so long!

"Wait, Cry's like Jack? I mean, he also died?" Jamie asked, Jack and Cry nodded.

"Cry just died a much more brutal than me, like a lot more brutal." Jack said.

"Jack's death was more tragic, died saving his brother, who later on, died as well." Cry said.

"How did you know that?" Aster asked, he honestly haven't told anyone about his death.

"I'm a little murder, but I didn't have a finger in your death, neither had Pitch."

"Bunny?" Jack asked, he didn't know this.

"Okay, fine I'll tell ya. I died in the fire… At the end of the fire, I just came back from Easter, the fire caught my fur, I didn't think, my instincts ran loose, and I panicked, I didn't notice the fire had trapped me inside our home… Luckily MiM saved me, since Easter are important. New starts." Aster said, he looked down into the table, Jack startled Aster by hugging him. Even though Jack half cried.

"So all Guardians and sprites are dead persons?" Jamie asked, confused as hell.

"Not all, Pitch was made of fear, pure fear and horror, but he's calmed down a bit, he's quite lovely~" Cry kissed Pitch again, Pitch smiled into the kiss. "But I know Pewdie was a youtuber, so was I, that's how we got our names." Cry laughed a bit.

"Really?!" Jamie asked, Cry nodded.

"Got all the videos on this disk, and my computer, I still make some few videos now and then…" Cry found his computer, found a story he'd once told. And set it on.

"_Children's Playground_

_This story is 100% true, although I was only 8 years old at the time, I can recollect every chilling detail._

_I'd moved to a new town, this was a much nicer, cleaner, quieter town than the one I'd lived at before. Not the sort of town you'd expect to have... things wrong with it._

_There was a very big public park right in the centre, it housed rows upon rows of swings, slides infested with snake-like tunnels that weaved in and around the playground - providing a maze for children to lose themselves in their games. There was even a functioning merry-go round which seemed to always be slightly turning, inviting the children to hitch a ride on it's platform of twirls._" Cry smiled, remembering reading it.

"_I have to emphasize on the fact that it was a quiet, peaceful town. The kind of town where kids could leave the house on their own and take the short journey to the park. I had been given strict instructions by my parents that I should come home the second it started turning dark. My life was wonderful, or so it seemed._

_It was a Friday. I knew the day because I remember coming home with a big smile on my face as I knew I had the luxury of non-stop playing for the next two whole days. I did what I always did, I chucked my school bag on my bed and was ordered to change into other clothes. In a matter of minutes I was ready to descend onto the world of fun. Nothing could stop me._

_The tunnels were my favourite, it was so easy to get lost in them which made great fun for playing hide and seek with my only 2 friends, Billy and Tom. They were both in my class and we - like many 8-year-olds - loved any game that filled us with pure adrenaline. We were going to play Murder. I don't expect anyone to know this game, we made it up. The rules were very similar to hide and seek, except when the one seeking found you, they had to 'murder' you. (Pretend obviously)._" Cry looked over at Jamie, who were obviously caught into the story.

"_It was nearing winter as I remember being slightly cold as I wormed my way around in the tunnels, furiously trying to find a perfect hiding spot. Billy was the seeker. Tom had hidden behind the merry-go round. I was alone._

_It must have been maybe 10minutes (Which for an 8-year-old felt like a year) when I decided to do what all kids do when they get bored - Give up. "I give up!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the tunnels. "I'm in the tunnels! I give up!" I heard sudden shuffling from one end of the tunnel. Now I don't know why. But I froze still. I didn't call out again, I just... waited. Something wasn't right. Billy would always say something before coming in after someone in the tunnel. He'd always congratulate them on being the last to be found, or for cheating by hiding in the endless maze of tunnels. As I stood frozen, the shuffling grew louder. I could tell it was starting to get dark outside as the tunnels slowly began to lose any light in them, slowly but surely dropping into darkness. I began to slowly shuffle backwards, the shuffling ahead of me grew louder, as if someone or something way too big for the tunnel was trying to navigate around. "Come out, it's time to go home now" A very creepy voice echoed through the tunnels. It sounded like when a grown man talks to small children, talking slightly higher pitched. This was definitely wrong. I probably would have come out if the voice was outside. But it wasn't. It was inside the tunnels. Why would an adult crawl inside?_" Cry tried my best not to laugh at their reactions. Jack and Jamie were clearly caught in the story, Aster and Pitch seemed to think it was a bit wired story.

"_As I was shuffling further and further back, the face of an old man appeared in the darkness ahead of me. Patches of hair on his head and a definite look of someone who hadn't showered in the last week. I couldn't see what he was wearing but I knew it was tattered old clothes. He had a sharp scraggly beard which was peppered with dirt. The second we made eye contact he just smiled at me. Revealing his filthy, unbrushed teeth which had blotches of brown and black covering them entirely. I panicked, turned around and began shuffling on all fours as fast as I could, The shuffling behind me growing louder and quicker._

_He was chasing me._

_I sped through the maze for what felt like an eternity, I only stopped when my legs refused to move anymore. I'd taken so many twists and turns that even I was completely lost. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk" the voice echoed through the tunnels, I could tell he was nearby. I pressed my body against the bottom of the small, narrow tunnel and listened. He continued to make soft cooing noises, begging me to come out and present myself to him. I lay in that tunnel for hours. No exaggeration. Even after I heard him curse to himself and angrily force his way out of the tunnel I continued to wait. Thoughts raced my mind of me coming out the tunnel only to be met by that same smile that once greeted me._" Jack and Jamie held each other close, problematic afraid of the story. Pitch and Aster got a bit wireded out face.

"_In the darkness of the tunnel I could make out blue flashing lights on the outside, I heard frantic voices calling three names repeatedly. "Billy?! Tom?! Michael?!" When I heard my name my heart slowly began to calm. My parents had come. I easily shuffled out of the tunnels, guided by the wet dirt scrapings along the walls of the tunnel, the way the man must have gone. Outside I was greeted by several police cars, lights flashing. There were groups of adults with concerned looks on the faces. I recognised two of them. My parents. "Mom! Dad!" I wailed, crying as I ran towards them. They began crying and ran towards me, lifting me off the ground and hugging me so tightly it felt as though I was being slowly crushed._

_Billy and Tom were taken that evening. They were later found hidden in a nearby skip. Mutilated. They had been brutally massacred, their skulls had been caved in with a large iron bar and their bodies had deep cuts everywhere, large pieces of glass found buried in their backs._

_What chills me to the fucking bone is that the wet dirt I saw in the tunnels wasn't entirely dirt. It was Billy and Tom's blood. After slaughtering my two best friends and making eye contact with me in that tunnel, he just... __Smiled.__He had won the game__..._" Cry began laughing, he couldn't handle the faces of them anymore. He found his phone and took a picture of them, he would laugh with them later. Jamie and Jack clung to each other, Pitch looked a little afraid of Cry, Aster did his best not to think about Cry reading it.

"Cry? I think Jamie's traumatized… And I don't ever think he'll think about playgrounds as just playing games." Pitch said. "Same for Jack."

"Ssssshhhhhhh" Cry laughed while he 'sh'ed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **At Ken And Pewdie's Place, Afternoon **-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pewds your Skype is calling!" Ken half yelled, recording a live game together with his lover.

"I know! I died because of it! Wait, it's Cry!" Pewdie began to skype with Cry, still recording. "Hey Cry! What up? Just so you know, you're live!" Pewdie had the camera on, Cry could both see him and Ken, recording. Everyone could see Cry with his mask, if they saw Pewdie's video.

"Hey Pewds, Ken, everyone! Sorry about my little flip for some days ago…" Cry sounded a bit sad.

"Don't worry about it. We can meet after this video?"

"Sure, at the _Children's Playground_?" Cry made the exact same voice he did when he had recorded Children's Playground. He made sure to give some few persons, including Ken and Pewdie, some chills.

"Sure! And Cry, Ken might be a bit protective! Fuck!" The swede was about to die in the game again.

"Cry I hope you're over Felix! Because I can fi-" Ken got cut off by Cry.

"I'm over it, 'kay? I realized there's someone I really love." Cry let out his laugher, his lovely laugher.

"Who?! Who?! Tell!" Pewds said, exited as fuck.

"Can't tell when you're recording! See you at the playground! I'll maybe show my face to you two!" With that, he hung up. Knowing full well they all tree would get spammed with comments, and they did. Mostly Pewdie and Ken. Comments about what had happened, where the playground were, everything.

"Pewds you're about to die again!" Ken said, dramatic. Pewds began to yell something in Swedish, looking frustrated. Both of them couldn't wait for later.

**Later that day at the playground**

Cry and Pitch waited for Ken and Pewds to arrive. They sat on the swings, talking silencely.

"You sure you trust them enough?" Pitch asked for a last time.

"Pitch, I've known them since we were humans, I trust them. Come here~" Cry began to swing over to Pitch, getting his mask a bit up, reached out for a kiss. But then they both heard footsteps and disappeared into the shadows. Cry wanted to give his two friends a shock. Pewds and Ken held each other's hands, happy that they would meet Cry again, they haven't seen him since the Guardians had come over to the school.

"Do you think he's late?" Pewds asked.

"I think he's playing around, look at the swings." Ken squeezed his lover's hand a little.

"Scary This kinda reminds me of a scary game…" Pewds began to move closer to Ken. Then they heard someone walk behind them, but just as they looked, the sounds were gone.

"Cry?" Pewds shaky voice asked. Cry played a bit around with the sand, scaring them a little more, then Pitch began to push the swings just a little. Both of them used the shadows, since it was almost midnight. Cry got up, and disappeared, only to appear right behind the couple and tugged lightly at their hair. Cry then whispered.

"_Children's Playground_." Right into their ears, making his creepy voice. The couple jumped a bit, Pewds scared as hell, Ken was ready to punch anyone who would harm Pewds. "Calm down! It's just me! Cry! And I might, might not have someone with me…" Cry said, hugging the two.

"You scared me Cry!" Pewdie whispered out, he was almost shacking with fear.

"Don't worry about it! Don't worry about it!" Cry laughed out.

"Cry who'd you bring? I'm curious." Ken asked, curious as fuck. Cry smiled under his mask, giggling a little.

"Someone~ But please don't hate him? Or me?" Cry asked.

"We'll try not to" Pewdie said, curious as hell.

"Thanks!" Cry hugged both of them. They hugged back.

"So who is it?" Felix asked, impatient.

"Okay, just come now" Cry knew Pitch had been listing, so Pitch stepped out of the shadows, smiling half nervously and half happy.

"What the fuck?" The swede said, rather asked, when he saw Pitch. "And he doesn't torture you? Harm you? Anything like that? Give you nightmares?"

"No, he usually keeps them away from me, he don't want me to get sad." Cry smiled under his mask. "He's actually pretty lovely" Cry lifted his mask over his nose, and kissed Pitch. Pewdie and Ken looked away, used to Cry not wanting to see his face. After Cry and Pitch kissed, Cry took his mask completely off, nervous as fuck. He laughed nervously.

"Wow Cry… You're cute!" Pewdie said, being the fanboy he is.

"Why do you hide such beautiful face from the world?" Ken asked, stunned as well.

"I really don't like the way my body is… It's uncomfortable…" Cry said, honest, he blushed.

"Now don't try to get close to Cry for his beauty, else something might happen." Pitch warned.

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it, we've got each other." Pewdie said, leaning up to kiss Ken. Ken lifted his head higher, so his boyfriend couldn't reach him. Ken laughed softly.

"I've got a question, what are you two? I know _who_ you are, but not _what_?" Pitch asked, looking confused.

"I'm the gaming, wired, funny, happy and scared-of-horror-games Sprite!" Felix said, looking happy.

"I'm the protective, xxxxxxxxxxxxxx sprite." **/Please help me with Ken, don't know him that much, please? Senpai will notice you, senpai is here, asking for your help. Please help? Thanks anyway./** Ken said, smiling.

"Okay, would you two like to come over to our place? It's a little messy though…" Cry asked, smiling the cutest smile.

"I'm a bit scared…" Pewdie mumbled.

"Don't be, Jack, Bunny and a guy named Jamie have just been there." Pitch said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **At The Warren** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

The trio had just made it back to the Warren, Aster had made his bunny-hole so they would get there.

"Wow" Jamie said, he looked around. It was spring, so it was really green, flowers bloomed, some few animal were around, one single house stood in the middle of everything. The house wasn't big, nor small, it looked a little bit burned it the right side, it were old-styled. When they made their way inside, Jamie was stunned, it was beautiful, old-styled, but it weren't too much old, it were a mix. Pictures hang at the wall up the stairs, it were pictures of other Pooka's and the two brothers at the end of the stairs. But the two brothers looked much younger, almost babies, small fury bunnies.

"Welcome home Jamie, let us show you around." Aster said. They lead Jamie everywhere inside the house, except one room. It was the drawing room. Jamie looked stunned and happy as he was lead around. But curious about that one room.

"What's in that room?" Jamie asked.

"We'll show you when the time is right. Don't worry." Aster said, as he yawned.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep…" Jack mumbled, the two other nodded, and went to bed, or rather, Jamie had his own room, it reminded his a bit of his old room, except instead of a bed, there were a sort-of-a-hay-nest. Jamie undressed, until he wore noting but his boxers. And laid down on his new bed, it was surprisingly soft and warm to lay in. He got a blanket up and over him. He fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Jack." Aster said, rubbing his nose against his brother's nose, they both smiled.

"G'night Aster." Jack mumbled, leaning closer into Aster's chest and fell asleep, cuddled up against his brother. Aster smiled, closing his eyes, and fell asleep, to the sight of seeing Jack dreaming about Aster and himself as small, playing around, laughing.

Jamie woke up, sweating and panting. He had just woken up from a wet dream, and he didn't cum in his sleep.

"Fuck." Jamie said, wondering _when_ he became so needy and horny. He grabbed himself, biting his lower lip. He remembered every. Single. Detail. About his dream, but he couldn't remember _who_ he had the dream about. Nor what gender the person was, nor the body. He just remembered _how_ it felt. He began to stroke faster, trying to find some sweet spots on his cock, which he did. He began to get more needy, so he changed his position, his ass against the wall, lifted. He did his best to reach his own cock with his mouth, once he got the head into his mouth, he sucked eagerly. Moaned in the pleasure he was giving himself, he soon tasted something salty and creamy, but he didn't cum. It was _only_ pre-cum, and there were _a lot_ of it. He stroked himself again, using one hand to get the shaft and base stroking and his mouth to suck his head. He moaned, and moaned again over and over, feeling the vibrations. He couldn't handle the pleasure anyone, he came hard into his own mouth, not really liking the taste of cum, so he spitted it out on some already-dirty-cloth. He laid down again, wanting to sleep again. Just then, when he laid down, closing his eyes. He heard a knock on his door.

"Jamie you awake?" Jack asked, he'd just made breakfast. Both Jack and Jamie _knew_ Jack _knew_ that Jamie had just jerked off.

"Yea…" Jamie answered, trying not to sound sleepy.

"I made breakfast, just come down when you're ready." Jack held back his laugher, knowing Jamie was embarrassed.

Everything went well half the day, until North came with his sleigh.

**End Of Chapter 4**

**/Sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick and had the writer's block… Sorry! xD /**


	5. To The City!

**Chapter 5**

Everything was peaceful at the Warren, the trio ate in piece. Jack and Aster couldn't really do anything, so they showed Jamie around outside. Jack and Aster fooled around, Jamie was reading a book. Jack and Aster played around with the bunny holes, since Jack had surprised his brother, with one right bellow him.

**Pitch's lair**

Pewdiepie, Ken and Cry sat in the living room. Pitch wasn't there, he'd left some hours ago, he had to spread nightmares.

"Okay, okay… So Pitch is nice?" Ken asked, half pointing to Cry.

"Yeah, He's really kind~" Cry smirked, getting confusing looks. "He's cuddly, cute, kind, lovely, sweet, dominant, everything!" Cry's lovely face had this faint little blush on.

"And the nightmare king" Ken added, smiling. "I'm glad you have found someone you love."

"Y'know what? I fucking love you two! As friends of course." Cry smiled happily, as he hugged his two friends.

"We love you too Cry, friends of course, wouldn't want a triangle, nor to get on Pitch's bad side, he's actually okay nice." Pewdie laughed off, hugging Cry back, along with Ken.

"What about we take a walk? Maybe in the city? Cry you can take your mask on if you want to?" Ken asked, Cry and Pewdie nodded. Cry got his mask on.

"I know a fast way to the city. Grab my hands." Cry said, smirking, even though the couple didn't know if they should trust their friend, they grabbed one of his hands each. Cry used the shadows to get all three of them into New York. "You two might be a little dizzy?" Cry asked, as he cached Pewdie from falling from dizziness.

"Very" Pewdie corrected Cry, Cry got Pewdie to stand against Ken.

**End Of Chaper 5**

**/Sorry about the shot chapter, but I have a giant block on this one, anyone got any ideas to what can happen? Anything? –Thanks for if you do, and thanks for everyone who reads this story and all the kudos on ArchiveOfOurOwn XD /**


	6. Cry And Pitch Are Parents?

**Chapter 5**

Everything was peaceful at the Warren, the trio ate in piece. Jack and Aster couldn't really do anything, so they showed Jamie around outside. Jack and Aster fooled around, Jamie was reading a book. Jack and Aster played around with the bunny holes, since Jack had surprised his brother, with one right bellow him.

**Pitch's lair**

Pewdiepie, Ken and Cry sat in the living room. Pitch wasn't there, he'd left some hours ago, he had to spread nightmares.

"Okay, okay… So Pitch is nice?" Ken asked, half pointing to Cry.

"Yeah, He's really kind~" Cry smirked, getting confusing looks. "He's cuddly, cute, kind, lovely, sweet, dominant, everything!" Cry's lovely face had this faint little blush on.

"And the nightmare king" Ken added, smiling. "I'm glad you have found someone you love."

"Y'know what? I fucking love you two! As friends of course." Cry smiled happily, as he hugged his two friends.

"We love you too Cry, friends of course, wouldn't want a triangle, nor to get on Pitch's bad side, he's actually okay nice." Pewdie laughed off, hugging Cry back, along with Ken.

"What about we take a walk? Maybe in the city? Cry you can take your mask on if you want to?" Ken asked, Cry and Pewdie nodded. Cry got his mask on.

"I know a fast way to the city. Grab my hands." Cry said, smirking, even though the couple didn't know if they should trust their friend, they grabbed one of his hands each. Cry used the shadows to get all three of them into New York. "You two might be a little dizzy?" Cry asked, as he cached Pewdie from falling from dizziness.

"Very" Pewdie corrected Cry, Cry got Pewdie to stand against Ken.

**End Of Chaper 5**

**/Sorry about the shot chapter, but I have a giant block on this one, anyone got any ideas to what can happen? Anything? –Thanks for if you do, and thanks for everyone who reads this story and all the kudos on ArchiveOfOurOwn XD /**


	7. Okay, North Is Evil

**Chapter 6**

"ASTER!" Jack screamed, when he woke up from his little fainting. Aster had been pounding into him for a good five minutes, just fucking his sleeping form.

"I'm sorry to disturb you mating season, but- Fuck! Don't throw a knife at me!" Pitch cried out, he had been standing at the doorway, but moved slightly to avoid getting stabbed by Aster. "I'm just here to tell that North want Jamie to get back to his adoptive dad and mom! You two got to help!" Pitch begged, Jack and Bunny looked at each other, both knowing they had to help, but they were soooooo fucking horny.

"We'll try to help, we'll leave in five minutes." Bunny informed Pitch, Pitch nodded and said.

"Oh and by the way, Jamie is Cry and my son! Meet at my Lair!" With that said, Pitch disappeared into the shadows, back to the Lair.

"They have a son? And it's Jamie? What the fu-anhg!" Jack moaned out, as Bunny started pounding again, feeling he was close, Jack soon screamed again, his throat sore, Aster just hit all the right places inside him, he was very close too.

"Imma fill you up" Aster growled low into his little brother's ear, sending Jack over the edge, screaming his name. Which, made Aster cum deep, deep inside of him. Aster rode out their hights, slowly pulling out, cleaning both of them, gave Jack some pants, and got some on himself.

"Why pants?" Jack asked, confused.

"We wouldn't want them to see our cocks and cum running out of our holes? Do we?" Aster asked, Jack blushed and nodded. Jack got them on, tapped the ground two times.

"Wait, you can do that too?" Was Aster's last words before falling down into a bunny-hole, Jack jumped after him. They arrived at Pitch's Lair, right in the now-pink living room, which was now filled with flowers, floor, rainbow sand, teddy horses, and Jamie's fort in the corner. "What the fuck happened here?" Bunny asked, soon more pink pain filled the room, Cry was still having fun with that.

"We're having fun! But watch out for Jamie! He's throwing his sand balls!" Cry laughed out, Pitch was standing as far away he could from his love and his son's fort.

"Sand balls?" Jack asked, more to himself, as he got hit by one, and got floor all over him.

"Cry, Jamie, come here, North is still on his way, we have to be ready," Pitch said, Jamie got out and Cry stopped squeezing the sand.

"When will he arrive?" Jack asked, just when North stepped into the lair.

"You hand over Jamie, he'll get insane here." North said with his thick Russian accent, swords at his hands. Jettier behind him.

"Over my dead body." Pitch said, grabbing Jamie and disappeared into the shadows, Cry whispered a location to The Two Pooka's, and disappeared as well. Bunny made a bunny-hole, and Jack and him disappeared, North was too fat to be in that tight hole. No offense. They were now all, except North and his jetties, at Burgess, in the middle of the town.

"Jamie! Where have you been?! Everyone have been worried!" Cupcake said, walking towards Jamie together with Pippa.

"Cupcake? Pippa? J-just stay away ok? It's not safe" Jamie half screamed, making them stop for some seconds, but continued walking towards him.

"You still believe in them? Is that why?" Cupcake asked, that honestly, made Jamie angry.

"Just use your goddamn imagination!" Jamie screamed, throwing his sand at them. They blinked hard a few times and squealed. Pitch, Cry, Jack, Aster and Jamie looked confused at them.

"W-what did you do…?" Cupcake asked.

"I don't know…?" Jamie said.

"W-why is there two kang-"

"Pooka's! We're Pooka's! Not kangaroos!" Aster said, waving his hands in the air as he talked.

"And… Who are those?" Cupcake asked, pointing at Cry and Pitch.

"My parents." Jamie said shortly. "Cryaotic and Pitch, madness and Fear. I do believe you two and the others remember Pitch, Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy…?" They nodded. "Well… North is kinda evil, I don't know about Tooth and Sandy, but Jack, Bunny, Cry, Pitch and I aren't going to let North take me back to my adoptive parents. Wanna help?" Jamie smiled.

"Yes!" Cupcake said, mostly in confusion.

"Watch out!" Jack yelled, throwing an ice-snowball at North, which was now behind them. North catched it, and threw it back. It hit Jack right in the face.

"Why do you want a fight? And what're we supposed to fight for? Except from Jamie?" Pitch asked, as Bunny helped Jack up again.

"It weren't you who sat the Warren on fire that time. Besides, why not? I miss fighting, why would I else have my swords?" Jack and Bunny froze, was it North? Or are he lying?

"And you lead it all over me… To get everyone to hate me!" Pitch half yelled, North nodded. "Fuck you!" The two Pooka's stood frozen, _why_ had _North_ burned The Warren down and _killed_ almost every single Pooka? _Why_? Just _why_? So many questions ran though everyone's heads, except from North's. Cupcake and Pippa they had no idea what was going on.

"Why?" Jack breathed out, his breath was cold, his eyes teary, sad and Broken. North laughed, not a happy laugh.

"It's easy, Christmas and Easter have always been fighting." North laughed.

"That doesn't mean you can **kill** everyone!" Aster yelled, throwing his boomerang at North, slightly hitting his beard, and came back. Pitch then began walking backwards, and disappears. Tooth and Sandy looked sad and broken.

"_Why_?" Jack whispered again, his emotions running wild, it began snowing, even though it weren't winter, nor fall. It was the start of spring, but it can snow in spring. Jack's emotions started a heavy snowstorm. Man couldn't see anything though it. Bunny hugged his Mate, hugged him tightly, crying as well. Then, North attacked again, attempting to get Jamie away from them, and back to his adoptive family. Jamie cried out, throwing his sand at North, keeping him away. Cryaotic was gone as well. Jamie cried hard, both from the shocking sadness of the Pooka's, but also because his parents had left him, left him all alone. Some Yeti's grabbed Jamie, Jack and Bunny, threw them in sacks, and into a portal. Tooth scream out something North couldn't hear. She screamed:

"I hate you!" North had broken Tooth's heart, when he attacked the three. Sandy fought for them, for the Pooka's and Jamie. Cry appeared out of nowhere, making North scared by his mask for some short seconds. Then he were gone. Pitch attacked with Nightmares, the nightmare horses running and attacking as well as the golden sand-animals and stuff. Cupcake and Pippa didn't understand anything at all. Tooth cried, but fought against her ex-boyfriend. If Sandy's happy dreams collided with Pitch's nightmares, they switched, so the nightmare became a happy dream, the happy dream into a nightmare. Both Pitch and Sandy fought together, bow and arrows. Cryaotic with small mad attacks. Tooth with her birds.

-.-.-.-.- At The Pole -.-.-.-.-

Jack got out of the bag, helped his brother and Jamie to get out. First after they were free, they noticed the Yeti's and gnomes standing around them, not letting them go. Jack were shacking, not because he were scared, but of the adrenaline in his blood. So were Bunny. Jamie just… Stood there. Frozen. (And no, not like Jack froze him)

"Phil, let us go." Bunny said, his voice low and dangerous. His ears laid flat against his skull, tail poking out of the pants. Jack was like him, voice the same as his Mate, ears the same as his Mate, tail the same as his Mate. Phil mumbled something about North and some more. Jack tapped his foot twice down, and off the trio go, down into a rabbit hole. Back to the fight. Jamie were still frozen, thinking his parents wouldn't want him. Jack and Bunny began fighting too, getting the big eggs from the Warren to show up, while Jack made it rain with ice. But only on North. Jamie cried, his tears no longer innocent, but filled with sadness and madness. Cry noticed this, and appeared right in front of his son, hugging him tightly. Already knowing his son were about to go insane, he tried to stop it, but it were too late. Or maybe not?

"You're not insane, Jamie, you are _you_ no one else, but you." Cry whispered, tears falling, but were absorbed by his mask. Jamie nodded, then got an idea, he threw his sand into the nightmares and dreams. And the dreams and nightmares grew bigger, taller, happier, scarier, broader. Then he began attacking North with rainbow-sand-balls, that transformed into some sort of disgusting slime, which made North weaker.

A good hour into the battle, Everyone was dead tired, but didn't give up. Blood was running, tears falling, bones cracking.

"I fucking know what my fucking core is." Jamie said, throat sore after the many painful screams, screams of pain, because North really tried to kill the two pooka's, but they were already dead! How can man kill a sprite? North also tried to kill Jamie at some point.

"Huh?" Cry said, confused, blood covering his mask.

"My fucking core is imagination!" Jamie screamed. Dumb little kid, how did he _not_ know that? Seriously, his sand is rainbow, can be anything you wish for!

"So if you die…" Jack was cut off my North, who tried to kill him again.

"You guys di-" Jamie's dead body fell to the ground. One of the gnomes had stabbed him directly into his heart and brain. Right where the imagination mostly were.

"Fuck" Jack, Bunny and North said, before they, Sandy, Pitch and Tooth disappeared, along with Jamie's body. Cry cried out in pure sadness and madness. He'd just lost his friends. His lover. His son. Everything. Imagination was now history. Everyone in the world could feel something change. L-like they lost something. But Cry was still there. Pewdie was still there. Ken was still there. Minx was still there. LittleLizardG was still there. TinyTurleG was still there. Marzia was still there. Krism was still there. Everyone felt _it_ disappear. Felt _Jamie_ disappear. Lost their imaginations. Everyone did. Except from one mad person. What? He's mad (Sorry if it sounds evil or anything against mad people or whatever). He sees and hears stuff there isn't there. He talks to stuff. He_ kills_ stuff.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**/Okay, sorry again, been sick –again. Okay, I've got a request for y'all: Find a shipper name for Cryaotic x Pitch Black. :3 Also, I've just gotten Twitter –lame I know, well just late for that-, under the same name as I write stuff under, so if you wanna get small pecks at fanfictions and stuff, follow me. UkeAndSeme. I hope you like this/**


	8. Fuck

**Chapter 7**

They'd tried to get Jack out from the frozen lake, but the lake was frozen like a rock. A month had went by, were they'd tried to get him out, with no luck. They had tried with fire, but that took long time, way too long. And it was too dangerous.

"We can't give up!" Bunny yelled, rather screamed. Bunny was currently using a pickaxe. He refused to let his brother die _again_. What no one had noticed, was a person, well, a shadow, sneaking up on them. The shadow held a knife, a sharp kitchen knife. The shadow sneaked up behind Bunny, first then, they all noticed the shadow, with a certain poker-face mask. A mad laugh was heard…

And Then…

Bunny woke screaming up, in his bed at the Warren. He was sweaty and shaking. Soon Jack ran in, along with their parents and little sister Emma. They all asked him if he were ok, and what he dreamt about. Bunny just shock his head, and got told breakfast were ready at the dinner table. He nodded them off, and they left him to himself –or so they thought.

"Cry I know you're in the corner" Bunny's voice sounded, while he rubbed his ears.

"I just wanted to show you what would happen if you and Jack became a couple…" Cry mumbled though his white mask, walking out from the corner. "And that face I used as mine, isn't mine at all."

"Why would _that_ happen if Jack and I got together?"

"North is a homophobic bitch, who thinks he can control anything." They both nodded at that.

"Was anything else in the dream true?" Cry nodded. "Also that Jamie is your son?" Another nod. "Is he still with his adoptive parents?" Nod. "Is he imagination?" Nod. "So, if he die, we die?"  
"Well I don't, but you guys do." Cry said, waving his hands a little.

"Is he mad?"  
"A little, but aren't we all?" Bunny nodded.

"But… Why did you show me the future?"

"Dunno… Guess I just didn't want you guys to die…" Cry said, shaking his shoulders a bit.

"You got blood on your mask"  
"Oh! Erm! T-that's from a… A… 'Sup guy!"  
"What the fuck is a 'sup guy?"

"It's like a small me, all white, poker face, only have legs, a cowlick. They help me, just like Tooth's birds."

"Why would you kill it?"  
"I just wanted to"  
"So you just wanted to?"

"Yep, but i gotta go, gonna make Pitch insane~" Bunny _knew_ what _kind_ of _insane_ Cry meant. Cry nodded, and disappeared into a shadow. Bunny got down, thinking about what to do, he knew he _love_ Jack, but it was to be forbidden love.

Two months went by, winter was already here, Jack out of the Warren all the time. Aster at the eggs, they had to be made and ready. One day, Jack came by, and the two Pooka's played around, but things took a turn, Jack had kissed Bunny, and Bunny kissed back. They confessed, both of them happy as they could be. And just as Cry had shown Bunny, the future went. But, Cry didn't kill Bunny this time. _Years_ of slamming a pickaxe down into the frozen lake, finally paid off. Bunny lifted Jack up, carefully, and got him inside of their house.

Centuries went, the two Pooka's got married, got kids, everything was good, until a pair of curios human kids found some old books… About Santa Claus.

**End Of The Two Pooka's.**

**/I might make a part two, but until then, if I make it, it's up to you what would happen. It was a joy to make this, but I don't have any ideas, so here's the End. Hope you all enjoyed this story. And to be honest, In the start I thought no one wanted this shit ;) But you do want this shit XD /**


End file.
